


Everything (AU)

by MinaLaVoisin



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, Halloween AU, M/M, Nak - Freeform, Oh My God, Slash, Smut, sweet boy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaLaVoisin/pseuds/MinaLaVoisin
Summary: Happy Halloween!!!This fanfiction is an AU... and I think that this is my first AU... the story is about Nick, who is an agent and about Zak, who is a magician. Nick works on a case in these days, they found a couple of bodies with strange marks on their skin and Nick doesnt know what to do and he asks Zak to help him... :-)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddess_of_time_and_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/gifts), [Denise_F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/gifts).



> This FF is a halloween gift for my wonderful NAK family :-* Thank you so much, girls, for EVERYTHING :-*
> 
> I used real EVPs and a few real lines from GAC and PL episodes, because even if its an AU, and a Fanfiction, I wanted to add something REAL to it :-D

16.10., Las Vegas

"Nick, why are you still here? I thought you went home. Are you gonna sleep in your office tonight? If you do, dont eat anything with my name on it, if you would be searching for something in the fridge. Jay! He left two slices of pizza there, eat them and leave my pasta alone, okay?" laughed Aaron Goodwin, when he found Nick still sitting behind his desk and going through evidence, although it was already dark outside.  
"Nick? Is everything allright?" asked Aaron, when Nick didnt say a word.  
"Yeah, yeah," waved Nick his hand. "Jays pizza will be my dinner, I wont touch your food."  
Aaron said his goodbye and Nick focused back on all the papers his table was covered with.  
5 murders. It all started on October 1st, when the cops found a body lying in a strange position near the road. When they took a closer look on the body, they found out that it has weird cuts all over the skin and they called Nick, a special FBI agent, and Aaron, his colleague, to help them with the investigation. First, it looked like a classic murder, like as if someone tried to stab the person, but he couldnt succeed, so he at least tried to cut into the victims arms and chest with a knife, trying to cause at least some painfull wounds, but then he finally succeeded and killed the victim with one stab right in the heart and then took the body, drove some miles and threw it out of a car. Nothing pretty, but also nothing unusual.

But then the second body appeared. It was October 4th, when a lady living in the town called the cops and told them that she found a body in her garden. And again, those weird cuts on arms and chest and a single stab into the heart. Nick started to worry. Maybe there is a serial killer? Someone, who kills his victims always in the same way?

When the third body was found, Nick actually wasnt that surprised. He kinda expected it to happen. And again, a body, lying somewhere outside - this time it was found at the beach, with cuts on its arms and chest, stabbed into the heart. Now Nick was sure, that this must be a serial killers work. And again, thats not pretty, but also nothing unusual.  
But there was one thing that bothered Nick. Those cuts, those wounds. If someone is fighting with his murderer, the bodies have marks because of that, they have bruises and other kinds of wounds, not just _cuts_. Thick wounds, deep wounds, but... only _cuts_. No tattered wounds, no scratches. Just these straight cuts. It looked like as if someone was _drawing_ short lines with a knife, or maybe a dagger. It was even more strange, because every victim was dressed. Their cuts were hidden under their clothes, like as if they were naked and the killer dressed them after the murder.

The fourth body was found lying on a forest path. For the first time it was a woman, a young girl, she was only 17 years old. Nick needed to turn away for a while, when he saw her porcelain face being covered in autumn leaves. He saw many things in his career, but seeing corpses of teenagers and children, he was never able to deal with that, to get used to that. It always made him question his decisions, when it comes to his job choices, but it also made him work even harder. But, everytime Nick was working on a case involving a young victim, he felt sad and thought if he is really doing his job right, if he couldnt do something to prevent it from happen.

So, a day after they found the young girls body, on October 12th, when Nick Groff was wandering through the streets, being depressed and desperate, thinking about how he can find out who is the killer and stop him from taking lives, something caught his attention. It was a poster with a picture of an elegant man around 40 in a hat and with glasses, dressed in a black coat. His mesmerizing eyes were piercing right through Nick and even if Nick knew, that its just a picture, those eyes were like as if they were alive.

_Famous magician_

_Zak Bagans_

_on_

_Ghost Adventures Show!_

_Come and talk with him to the Dead!_

Yes, the idea was insane, but Nick immediately returned to his office, turned on his computer and found Zaks official webpage to get some informations and he read some articles about Zaks career as a ghost hunter, who found out that he has the gift to talk with every spirit in the world. He became famous soon, built a museum full of oddities and haunted objects and his _Ghost Adventures Show_ was an event, where everyone wanted to be and see Zak talking with the ghosts. Nobody actually knew informations about his past, the only thing that was known was that Zak once saw a ghost and that experience made him curious about the afterlife. Nick decided to watch some vids with Zak being on stage and talking with spirits and thats when it all started.

Nick pressed play and from that moment he felt like under a curse.

When Zak appeared on the screen, his heavenly blue eyes turned to the camera and Nick found himself holding his breath.

He had some... _feelings_ for men earlier, but... He was married. He married his wife many years ago and although they never had children, he thought that his wife is the love of his life and thats how it always was. Nick had _feelings_ for men, but it usually was just on a physical level, he always convinced himself that he doesnt _like_ men, that he is just able to _appreciate the beauty_ of humans, whether its a girl or a boy. It was, of course, a lie, but it prevented him from being ashamed about that moments, when he found his co-workers being handsome or when he just met someone on the street and thought about his fine facial or body features for a while.

But Zak... it was like a flood, that caught him and draggled him. His eyes, his almost imperceptible smile, the tone of his skin color, his wide shoulders...

Nick saw many, many vids on that evening, _many vids_. Not just official interviews and vids from Zaks shows, but also dozens of various fan made videos with songs, that were giving Nick goosebumps everytime when the beat synchronized with the scenes and closeups of Zaks face. And he didnt stop on that evening. He was watching Zaks vid four days almost in a row, because... because he wanted to look at him, to _watch him_. And on this day, it was the same.

He opened the internet browser and went on YouTube. He couldnt be that much on his computer at home, because his wife was always standing behind his back, leaning over his shoulder and watching, wanting to know what his husband does and what he searches for and because Nick didnt want her to see what he likes to do when he turns on the computer, he was spending his time at work, where no one controlled his search history.

Nick found one of his favorite vid and pressed play.

"H.P. Lovecraft once wrote that the oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is the fear of the unknown. Im sure that most of you are affected by this fear, but I am not. Im curious. I want to see what the others dont see, hear what the other are unable to hear and feel what the others cant feel. Tonight Im gonna take you on an adventure, Im gonna prove you, that there is no need to be afraid. I always wanted to speak with the Dead, because I wanted to know what it is like on the other side and I think that _you_ want it too. To know how it feels to be on the other side, so you dont have to fear Death. To speak with the ghosts and maybe even with your passed loved ones to make sure that they are allright. I bet myself that you want to experience an adventure like that, dont you? Im the one who can give you the chance to do that! Im the one who is able to talk with the Dead and _you_ can be there with me, to speak with the spirits. Im Zak Bagans, Im a magician who has got the gift and has the ability to see, hear and feel things, that others arent allowed to. So now, ladies and gentlemens, welcome... to the Ghost Adventures show! Im gonna pick one of the guests... Well... what about you?"

Nick paused the video to take a deep breath. The image of Zak, pointing his finger to the camera froze on the screen. Nick tried to collect himself, ignore the heat that grew inside his stomach and those filthy images that were trying to creep into his mind and reminded himself that he needs to focus on the investigation and that he was searching for informations about Zak, because he needs Zaks _help_ to find out what happened to the victims and who murdered them, not because he wants to watch his vids and maybe... jerk off to them underneath his office table.

And again, yes, he had _thoughts_ about men before, but this time... Zak was...

Nick sighed and was about to turn off the computer and finally go home, when Billy, his boss, opened the door of his office and said: "Nick... they found another body!"

\-------------

Nick was sitting in the dark audience between hundreds of various people, who attended the event. Nick wasnt feeling good. He always believed that afterlife isnt just a fiction and that ghosts, spirits, witches, demons and also maybe vampires and werewolves are real, but as a special FBI agent he needed to have a clear mind, to think rationally, because the killers arent ghosts and demons, they are living persons made of flesh and bones. Nothing paranormal. But he was desperate, they found 5 bodies to this day and Nick felt that if he doesnt come up with some new ideas, the killer will continue to take lives. And because no one, who was _alive_ , knew what exactly happened, maybe those, who are _dead_ will help him to find the answers he was looking for.

Someone turned off the lights, and not just the audience, but also the stage was drowning in darkness. After a while a song begun to play and for a moment the music was louder than all the thrilled voices around Nick, but when Zaks silhoutte appeared on the stage, everybody was screaming and shouting Zaks name. The lights on stage went on again and for the first time Nick could see Zak, live, _alive_ , not just his image on screen, but _him_ , for real.  
Nick needed to admit that Zak became his idol in a few days, without him knowing how or when it exactly happened, but he felt like a fangirl waiting for her favorite star to show up and perform live in front of her all the songs she likes.

But Zak wasnt a boyband lip syncing to the playback. And Nick wasnt screaming and blushing and passing out like a fangirl. Well... he felt like he is about to scream and blush and maybe even pass out, but he just sat there, sweating like as if he was surrounded with hell-fire, eyes attached to the stage and to Zaks tall figure in black gothic clothes. 

The audience cheered, when he smiled and took off his long coat, and Nick was surprised, when he noticed that Zak is dressed in a simple black hoodie and a black pants, although in all those vids he watched Zak always wore t-shirts with skulls and stuff like that.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Ghost Adventures Show! Im Zak Bagans and tonight Im here again to open up a portal, a portal between two different worlds, between our dimension and _the other side_ , so I can help some of you to talk with those who passed and crossed the bridge to the afterlife! I think that you all know my work, so I dont need to talk about it and we dont have that much time today... so... Who wants to talk with the Dead?"

Dozens of hands flew up in the air and Zak said something, but Nick couldnt hear him over the tangle of voices, yelling _Me, choose me!_ and another things.  
"What about..."  
Zak pointed his finger into the crowd.  
"...you!"  
Nick turned his head to the left and then to the right, trying to find out who is the lucky one and got chosen by Zak to get onto the stage, but every face was turned to him.

_Me?_

A bright spot light illuminated his seat in the audience and flood him with white, blinding rays, that forced him to close his eyes for a second.

"Yes, you!" Zaks melodic voice filled the building. "I feel that the ghosts have something that they want to tell you. Come to me, so we can speak to them together and maybe we are gonna find out what secrets the ghosts want to share."

Nick stood up, but regreted it immediately after he did it. A rush of unpleasant heat came from his feet up to his face and made him feel dizzy. 

_Shit!_

Yes, on one hand, Nick wanted to go up to the stage, be next to his idol, next to Zak, maybe shake hands with him, _touch him_ , but it also made him feel nervous and uneasy, and Nick didnt like that feeling, he was used to be in control of his feelings and body, because as an agent he had to, but now...

"Come on," said Zak and smiled again. "Lets talk to the spirits!"

The audience was freaking out, when Nick went on the stage and stood next to Zak, feeling awkward, because all of the faces in the audience were watching him.

"Whats your name?" asked Zak and looked at Nick, who thought that he is going to have a heart attack in seconds.  
"Im... um... do I need to say my name?"  
Now Nick really was blushing as a fangirl.  
"Oh, so you want to remain anonymous... well, then tell us at least some nickname."  
"Uuum... G? G... thats my nickname."  
"Alright then, _G_ , lets get started! Now, tell us with whom do you want to make contact."  
"I need to tell everybody?"  
"No, of course not, _mister mysterious_ ," smiled Zak brightly. "If you dont want to tell us, just think about the person you want to talk with."  
"And that... it can be anybody? Like... anybody in the world?"  
"Yes, you can talk with any person you want to, but he needs to be on _the other side_. Just think about that person and... hold my hand."

Zak turned on a spirit box and grabbed Nicks hand.

"Ask your question now, _G_."

Nick almost fell to the floor, when his stare met Zaks sparkling eyes.

_Fuck, he is... he is beautiful..._

"Ok... so... who..."

Nick couldnt ask the question he wanted to ask, because the spirit box started to make weird noises and all of a sudden a deep, growling voice said: "Nick Groff..."

Nick panicked. Yes, he was here to ask the spirits about the murders and he also believed that Zak is somehow able to speak with the dead, but... on the other hand he thought that maybe everything could be fake, just staged to make all the people go "woooow" and give Zak their money, but... he didnt tell him his name. How could Zak guess his name? And even if he would be able to somehow find out Nicks name, how would he be able to manipulate the audio _right now in front of Nick_ without anyone noticing that he does something, when he didnt know about Nicks existence before? 

Nick turned to Zak to see his reaction, but Zak seemed to be calm, even when the voice coming from the spirit box started to talk again.

"Zak... look out," said the growling voice and Nick noticed that Zak squeezed his hand a little.

"Nick... Zak... coming... they´re scaring me..."

Nick got chills all over his body and he felt weak on his shaking legs, but Zak was still standing his ground, his facial expression didnt change at all, the only thing that changed was the pressure of his fingers wrapped around Nicks wrist.

"Asks your questions," said Zak again, when the spirit box finally went silent.

"Who killed you?" asked Nick and people in the audience started to whisper to each other.

Nothing. The spirit box didnt say a word.

"Try it again, I promise you that that this time the ghosts are gonna speak to you."  
"Ok... Who - killed - you?"  
"Him," answered the growling voice.  
" _Him_? Him who?"  
"God."  
"God? God killed you? What does it mean?"

The spirit box was silent for a few seconds, before the creepy voice started to talk again.

"I hear them... I hear them coming... they´re coming to get you... Pray your god... I see you..."  
"Who are you?" asked Zak before Nick opened his mouth to ask the same question.  
This time a young ladies voice came trough.  
"I... am..." and then the voice faded.  
"Dead? You are dead?" wanted Nick to know if he understood the mumbling right.  
"Yes..."  
"But who... who are you?"

The spirit box didnt answer with a name, the only sound was a woman screaming for her life and then there was just the sound of white noise.

"Who are you?" repeated Zak the question.

Nothing.

"Well... it seems that the ghosts told you what they wanted."  
Zak turned off the spirit box.  
"And thats it? Thats all?" Nick was surprised. He actually didnt wait for the ghosts to tell him the name or the adress of the killer, but he expected at least something _relevant_.  
"I think so."  
"You _think_ so? Turn that thing on again and tell the spirits to speak with me!"  
"Im sorry, _G_ , but I cant do it. Its the spirit who decides when the coversation is over, not me."  
"But I need to know more!"  
"Im sorry," said Zak again. "The converstation is over."  
Nick grabbed Zak by his hoodie.  
"I - need - to - know - more," hissed he.  
The crowd in the audience started to be hysterical. The security went on stage to calm Nick down, but Zak just waved his hand at them, showing them that he is gonna deal with this situation alone.

"Alright then, Im gonna turn this spirit box on again, but I cant promise you to hear voices. It can be silent the whole time. But hopefully there are some other messages that the Dead want to tell you."

Nick let go of his hold and felt a rush of guilt coming through his body.

_What did I do? Why am I so agressive? Im an agent, for fucks sake, I cant behave like this. I cant just grab someone and yell at him. And Zak... he didnt do anything wrong, he is doing what he always does. He turns on the spirit box and talks to the ghosts and when they stop communicating, he just turns it off. Maybe his body is just an ... antenna, that catches some ghost radio frequencies and I yelled at him for no reason..._

Zak turned the spirit box on again, grabbing Nicks hand for one more time.

"So... try to ask the ghosts some questions again, but... maybe you need to be more specific."  
"If there is a female here," started Nick, "we would like to talk to you... Is there a woman here?"  
"Yes," answered a crystal clear mans voice.  
"Is there a... man that is... angry? And he is harming people?"  
"Attacking people," said a womans voice.

Nick looked at Zak.

"I smell sulphur..." whispered Nick.  
"Sulphur?" Zak raised his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, you dont smell it?"

And then the womans voice came through the spirit box, saying: "Murder."  
"I get that," said Nick. "There was a murder. But I... Jesus!"  
Nick jumped up, when he felt someone doing something painfull to his leg, but there was no one standing behind him.  
"Are you ok?" asked Zak when he saw endless fear in Nicks eyes.  
"Yeah... I just felt like as if someone... touched me."  
"Are we close to something? Are you trying to scare us?" asked Zak, trying to take control over the situation.  
They got nothing, just the static sound of white noise.  
"God dammit," cursed Nick. "It was like as if someone stabbed me in the leg, like... a knife... just stabbing me right at the back of my leg. What is going on? Like whats going on? Honestly!"  
"Well... maybe the spirit is trying to show you something he felt..." tried Zak to explain it.

The growling voice spoke again, but Nick couldnt understand what it said.  
"What was that?"  
"I dont know," said Zak, "We didnt understand you. Whatever you told us, can you say it again?"

The voice came through, growling, but loud and clear.

"Hate... Nick..."

That was enough. Nick had enough. Whatever it is he is talking to, this was too weird, this was _sick_.

"Im done!" said he and ran off the stage. He made his way through the crowd and headed to the exit.  
"G! Wait! Come back! The communication isnt over, the spirits wants to tell you more! _G_!" shouted Zak but Nick didnt even turn around.

"Alright, so..." smiled Zak nervously. "It seems like G couldnt hadle the messages and ran away. Well, sometimes it can be too much to bear. Who has more courage to speak with the Dead? Who wants to be next?"

\----------------

The next day Nick was sitting in his office again, thinking about what happened yesterday, when the door flew open. It was Billy.

"Nick? I need you in my office."  
"I will be right there."  
"NOW!"  
The door made a loud bang, when it shut behind Billy. Nick sighed and left his work in progress - and a new coffee with three fresh chocolate donuts - on the table.

When he entered Billys office, his colleagues, Aaron - his long time friend, Jay - a master of video analysis and Dakota - a very young agent in training, were already sitting behind the table.

"Sit down, Nick," said Billy. "I want to show you something and I want to know your opinion on what you are gonna watch right now."

The big screen on the wall lighted up. Billy was apparently about to play a video and Nick thought that maybe there is some new evidence, maybe some cameras in the town or some stranger, just walking or driving by caught the killer on the tape, but when Billy pressed play, Nick was shocked.

It was him, him on Ghost Adventures show, standing next to Zak, holding the cape of his hoodie and hissing in his face.

"I - need - to - know - more," heard Nick saying himself on the video.

Billy paused the video and Nick felt awkward, when the scene froze on a closeup of his angry face.

"Nick, can you explain it to me?" Billys face was like made of stone.  
"I... I wanted to try... I thought that maybe this guy can help us with the case."  
"Are you serious right now? Nick! I can understand, that you desperately want to solve the case and you are trying to find some alternative ways, because nothing else worked, but... _this_? A magician who talks with spirits? Thats too much, Nick, thats... you need to work in accordance with the law, you cant hire witches! I get it, we dont have that much evidence yet to say who is the killer, but you cant just go and have... _a party with ghosts_ and ask them questions about the case in front of many people! And even if I would get that you just wanted to give it a try, you can just run around and almost choke people!"

Nick swallowed nrvously. This was serious. 

"Im sorry, I didnt want to hurt him, he told me that I will get the answers I need, and when that talking device went silent, I..."  
"You made a mistake," said Billy. "Yeah, thats what you did. A big, serious mistake. And thats not all..."

Billy turned around and tried to find something in the mess that was covering his table.

"Where did he get that video? Did he find it on the internet?" leaned Nick closer to Aaron.  
"Dude! It was on TV, you didnt know..."  
"Here! Here it is!" shouted Billy and interrupted Aaron, who immediately shut his mouth.  
"Look," said he and placed a photo in front of Nick.  
"Whats that?"  
"Whats that?? Didnt you mean to ask me _who is that_? Well, look closely. Does the man in the picture remind you of someone?"

Nick took a closer look.

_Fuck..._

"Thats... this is... Thats..."  
"Yes, your eyes arent playing tricks on you, Nick. This is Zak Bagans. _Your_ Zak Bagans, _your_ magician. Its him, leaving the crime scene. This photo was taken on a safety camera, that belongs to the kindergarten near to the playground where we found the last body. You see? _He_ is leaving the playground, its clear as day. Do you understand what you did now?"

Nick still held the photo of Zak, where he was taken as he is leaving the playground and was looking at it, not knowing what to say.

_Oh God... Maybe I asked the actual killer to help me with the case..._

"So now, my friends, Zak Bagans is our suspect number one. He is gonna visit us tommorow morning, because we have a few questions, and _this time_ we are gonna talk with him and not with the spirits, right, Nick?"  
"Right..."  
"Im gonna talk with him first. And then I want _you_ to ask him about the case, but without all of this paranormal stuff, ok? You started it, Nick, and now you are gonna finish it, do you understand me?"  
"I do..."

Nick was still shook. He felt completely tired, more like drained and he didnt have enough energy to argue with Billy. He just wanted to crawl to some hideaway, to find a calm shelter, where no one finds him and the whole world finally leaves him alone. He wanted to escape from this room, to run away, to dissapear in the air, but it wasnt possible of course. Instead of that, he was still sitting there, looking at the photo of Zak. Everyone left, but Nick just wasnt able to move from his seat.

"Nick, I know that you didnt mean it that bad," started Billy slowly when they were alone. "But it just wasnt right, do you know that? Thats not how we should get the evidence."  
"I know... Im sorry... It wont happen again, I promise..."  
"Alright then... I know that you are tired, Nick, we all are tired, but we need to focus ourselves and do our job right, because thats what we do, thats all we can do. We cant make mistakes like that, witches, demons and I dont know what else, spells, curses, thats not a part of our job. Yeah, maybe sometimes the criminals work with magic, or at least they think they do, but we cant. We have orders and we need to respect that. This isnt Harry Potter, Nick, this is _real life_. Please, keep that in your mind."  
"I will..."  
"Ok. Now go, go home, take some rest and come back tommorow to talk with Bagans and please, be prepared."  
"Thank you," said Nick, even if he didnt know what he should be thankful for.

 _Maybe for not being fired, huh?_ said his inner voice. _You are such an idiot, Nick._

Nick went back to his office, threw the donuts into his bag, although he knew that he will smash them during the way home and left as fast as he could.

\--------  
19.10. 

 

The next morning was like a scene from a bad movie. Nicks car died before he left the garage, so he needed to take a bus. It wouldnt be that horrible, but when Nick got out, some car drove by right throug a big puddle and Nick, who was standing right next to the road got hit by an enormous splash of dirty water. Then he tried to buy a coffee in the vending machine, but the cup got stuck and when Nick tried to take it out, it flew in the air and to all that dirty stains on his shirt added a big brown smear. Nick cursed, when he went to his office and istead of finding a new shirt in his cabinet, he found just an old thin sweater with the logo of his university.

"What the hell are you wearing today?" asked him Billy, when he returned to the hallway from the interrogation room, finding Nick, who was dressed like a student.  
Nick wanted to say something to defense himself, but Billy didnt let him talk.  
"Dont tell me anything, I dont think I want to hear it... It doesnt matter, actually, nothing matters, the only important thing is that Zak Bagans really showed up. So now go and please, _please_ , think about what I told you yesterday."

\-------

"No way! G! What a surprise!" smiled Zak, when Nick entered the interrogation room. "What a nice sweater... it makes you look younger, do you know that?"  
"Good morning, mister Bagans. I would like to ask you some questions, is that ok with you?"  
"Of course, G, _you_ can ask me whatever you want. So? What is it that you would like to know?"  
Nick placed the photographs of 5 dead bodies in front of Zak, who didnt even flinch, he was looking at the photos with a blank stare.  
"Someone is murdering people in this town. We found 5 bodies to this day. Do you know something about it?"  
"Sure. The TV and the newspapers are full with that. Its sad, very sad. Five people, every one of them stabbed into the heart."  
"Yes, anything else?"  
"Um... the cops found them here in town, one of the bodies was found in a field or somewhere like that... no, in a garden! It was found in a garden."  
"Thats true, the second body was found in a garden in town. Well, do you know more?  
"No. Thats all I know. I have read it on the internet."  
"So you claim that you know nothing about it. You really dont? Like... who is the killer? Or why is he doing this?"  
"No."  
"Ha! Now I know that you are lying to me, because we have a photo of you leaving the crime scene."  
"You do? And where and when exactly was this photo taken?"  
"I think you know well."  
"No, I dont, _agent_ , tell me."  
"It was taken on 16. 10. around 3am, near to the playground."  
"Oh, really?" smiled Zak confidently.  
"Really," returned Nick a same smile. "And thats not all. I know a lot about you, mister Bagans."  
Nick placed a bunch of papers and photographs on the table, with the picture of Zak walking down the street near to the playground at night on top of them, but Zak didnt care about that. He turned his stare to Nick instead.  
"And I know a lot about you, _Nick_."  
"Yeah?" raised Nick his eyebrows and laughed, without noticing that Zak used his real name, not the nickname he told him about. "Like what?"  
"I know about problems in your family... your wife... she... you dont have that kind of relationship you two used to have earlier, right?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Zak stood up, went around the table and faced Nick.  
"I meant it exactly like I said it. Your relationship... its different. You are different, Nick. Those emotions you are hiding, that pain you try to bury in yourself... you are not sure if you made the right decision, when you married your wife, because... I feel there is someone else, who owns your heart."  
Zak was standing so close, that Nick could feel Zaks breath being warm on his cheeks.  
"Its me," smiled Zak.  
"What?"  
"I know that you like me," whispered Zak.  
"What makes you think that?"  
"I talked with _your_ ghosts after you left my show. They told me that."  
"Yeah, of course. Isnt that all staged? I bet myself that your whole show is fake."  
"You think so? Ok... You know what else did _your_ spirits tell me? They told me, that you like to secretly watch vids my fans made about me. And thats not the only thing you are doing, just _watching_ the vids. You are doing _something else_ when you watch them, right? Maybe... you do something with your hand..."

Zak reached out and carressed Nicks hand with his fingertips.

"Maybe you are touching yourself... over here..." whispered he and placed his hand on Nicks belt.

Nick froze completely. 

_Oh, fuck! He could be bluffing on the show, but... how would he know that I watched...? And that I...?_

"And thats what made me think that you like me," smiled Zak brightly. "But dont worry, Nick... Its ok. I like you too."

Nick felt drops of cold sweat run down his spine. He suddenly felt like as if he isnt able to move, to push Zak away... or maybe he didnt do that because he didnt want to? 

Nick stare flew to the camera attached to the wall corner directly next to him. 

"Dont be afraid, Nick, they cant see us. All of those cameras are malfunctioning right now. The only thing that your boss Billy can see is me, sitting behind the table and talking with you about the case."  
"How... how did you do that?"  
"Its a spell," smiled Zak, "let it be. Dont think about it. We have more important things to dicuss right now."  
Zak leaned down to Nicks neck, but stopped in his movement, before he touched the skin with his lips. And again, Nick felt Zaks warm breath carressing his complexion. It indeed was like a _spell_.  
"What if I told you, that I want to watch?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I want to watch you touch yourself..."  
"Wait, what??" Nick tried to take a step backwards, but Zak was holding his belt with his fingers tightly wrappen around the buckle.  
"Shh, dont be that loud... I made the cameras malfunction, but Im not able to make the people out there completely deaf, so if you dont want someone to run into this room because of you screaming, you need to be quiet."  
Nick tried to free himself from Zaks hold for one more time, but he wasnt able to make any move.  
"What did you do to me?" hissed Nick, his blood boiling with anger.  
"I didnt do anything to you... _yet_ ," whispered Zak and finally brushed his lips and then his teeth over Nicks exposed neck.  
"Then why am I not able to move? I cant move my hands, I want to push you away, but I cant!"  
Nick tried to stay cool, but he felt his own body betraying him and his will, reacting to Zak being so close.  
"Oh, really?" asked Zak, his lips still softly touching the skin of Nicks neck. "I think you are able to stop me, but you just dont want to."  
Nick tried to move his right hand and to his surprise, it flew up in the air and landed on Zaks arm, squeezing it right after.  
"Stop it!"  
"You really want me to stop?"  
Zak looked straight in Nicks eyes and Nicks mind literally shut off. His inner self was trying to find something relevant inside that darkness, but the only thing Nick could think about was how much he wants to kiss Zak, to taste his perfectly shaped lips and feel their softness under the tip of his tongue.  
Nick let go of Zaks arm.  
"I knew it," smiled Zak triumphantly, "I know many things now and soon I will know _everything_ , but whats important right now is that I know what you want. And Im gonna give it to you."  
Zak brushed his lips over Nicks and Nick closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss he secretly thought about for a few times, but nothing happened. Nick leaned forward to speed things up, but the space in front of him was empty.  
Nick opened his eyes.  
Zak was still standing there, he was just a few inches away, but it was far enough for Nick to reach his lips.  
"You want to kiss me, right, Nick?"  
Nick felt like in some sort of trance. He literally jumped forwards to capture Zak in his arms, so he wont be able to escape, but Zak was faster, almost like as if he _knew_ its going to happen, almost like as if he _knew_ what Nick is about to do and moved to the right, so now he was standing next to Nicks side and when Nick turned to him, two strong hands punched him in the chest, he staggered backwards and painfully hit the table with his lower back.  
Zak went dangerously close and creeped between Nicks legs.  
"Im gonna kiss you, if you are gonna touch yourself in front of me. I want to see you, Nick. How you breathe... how your eyes sparkle with desire... your naked skin... your..."  
Zak didnt say the exact word, he reached into Nicks lap instead and unzipped his pants, holding Nicks hand and leading it to the same spot, where his fingers were rubbing Nicks clothed erection. Nicks fingertips ran over the back of Zaks palm and Zak pulled away, leaving Nick to continue alone.  
And Nick continued.  
"Thats right, _love_ , do it. Do it for me. Show me how beautiful you are when you are pleasing yourself."

Nick didnt feel right about what he is doing, but...

_Zaks lips, I need them, I need to know how they taste like..._

"Sit down on the table," ordered Zak.  
Nick crawled backwards on the table, reached into his boxers and took out his cock, giving himself a few strokes. Zak was in front of him, leaning with his palms against Nicks knees, watching alternately Nicks fist, pumping up and down, working on his own erection and Nicks face, his wet, glistening, slightly open lips, enjoying every moan that slipped out from between them.  
Nicks eyes met Zaks stare. Zak saw all of Nick worries in them.  
"You are doing well, _love_ , you are amazing... Dont stop, Nick, dont stop moving your hand till the end, this is the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life..."  
Nick started to move his fist faster, he wanted to finally get the kiss Zak promised him, and he would do anything to get a kiss from Zak, not just jerk off in front of him, he felt like he would rather _kill someone_ than not get what he wants. But that wasnt the only reason for speeding things up. Nick didnt want to only get what he desires, he also wanted to _give_ Zak what _he_ desires. Nick felt like on drugs, he couldnt focus himself, his mind was all hazy. No, he didnt felt like _on_ drugs, he felt like having a withdrawal, like as if he craves his drug, he craved his drug so much that nothing else mattered to him at that moment and that drug was in front of him, it took the form of Zaks lips, and although Nick didnt know how his drug tastes like or how much will it affect him, he knew he needs it.

"Im close," slipped from Nicks lips.  
"I know," said Zak simply and kept on watching Nick, whos whole body was trembling now.  
"Im not gonna last any longer..."  
"You dont need to, _love_. Cum for me, do it for me."  
Zaks wrapped his fingers around Nicks hand to help him and Nick just couldnt handle it, Zaks fingers so close to his naked cock and he came, when Zak finally kissed him, swallowing Nicks loud moans and when the flush of emotions he felt during his orgasm faded, Nick opened his eyes.

Zak was sitting behind the table, silently watching him and Nick realized that he isnt sitting on the table, but standing next to it in the same way he was before Zak... seduced him.

_Wait a moment, what? Seduced? But he is... and Im not..._

"Are you feeling good, _agent_? It seems like you didnt sleep well or something..."  
Zak was smiling at Nick, like as if nothing happened.

_Like as if nothing happened... What the hell is going on? What was that? Did I... Did Zak... What the fuck just happened to me? Was it all a... hallucination? Did my mind play tricks on me?_

"Hey, G, are you there? Hello! Planet Earth calls its best agent!"  
"Im... Im fine..."  
"Really? You seem to be... tired."  
"I said Im fine!" Nick found his lost control again. "So you tell me, that you have nothing to do with murdering those people?"  
"Thats exactly how it is. I have no idea who killed them, but it wasnt me, so... can I go now? Do you want to arrest me for doing something I didnt do? If its so, then I want to talk with my lawyer and then he is gonna talk to _you_ and then to _your boss_."  
"No, no... thats not... necessary. You can go now."  
"Well, then thank you for a nice conversation, _agent_ ," said Zak and went to the door, opening them and leaving Nick in the middle of the room, confused as hell.  
"It was a pleasant experience to meet you again. Hopefully we will see each other soon."  
"I dont think so," hissed Nick, showing Zak his back.  
"Well, I do... _Nick_."

Nick turned around, but the door closed behind Zak and when he rushed to the hallway, he was already gone. Instead of Zaks tall figure he found Billy, waiting for the results.  
"So? What did he say?"  
"He said that he didnt do it."  
" _He said that he didnt do it_? And thats all?"  
"Um... yeah."  
"And you did let him go? We have a photo of him! What the hell is wrong with you, Nick? Are you feeling good? If you feel sick, I can give you a few days off, if you need to."  
"No, thanks, Im fine."  
"Maybe you should take some time off and... get well."  
"No, I cant, I need to focus on my work."  
"Yeah, you better do that, because if you are gonna make another mistake, I will be forced to take some measures. And you wouldnt like that to happen, I think you understand me now...?"  
"Yes, I do. Its not gonna happen again."  
"Thats right, it wont happen again. You are not working on this case anymore."  
"What? I cant just stop! I need to..."  
"It seems like you didnt listen to me well. You need to stay away from the case, thats what you need to do. Do it or Im gonna fire you. I dont want to lose you, the team needs you, you are a great agent, but... the decision is not mine. So, _please_ , do what I told you or I wont have any other choice than end your FBI career. Come back down from those clouds you are on and start to work again. I rely on you, Nick. This is a serious situation, we cant afford to make mistakes."  
Billy dissapeared into his office and left Nick in the hallway alone.

\------

When Nick returned to his office, he found Aaron there.  
"So? Is everything alright?" asked he.  
"Yeah, yeah... Im just... not working on the case anymore."  
"Like... that you are fired?"  
"No... I just need to stay away from the case. If I wont, then is Billy going to kick me out of our team."  
"Shit," cursed Aaron. "What are you going to do now?"  
"Me? Im gonna take this," Nick took a mini digital camera from his cabinet, "and find some evidence about that witchy guy alone. Whether it was him or someone else, who killed those people, Im gonna find out who it was."  
"Nick! Dude! Are you crazy? What if Billy finds out about what you are doing?"  
"Then so be it! I cant just stay away, Aaron. Its too much important for me. I cant just sit at home and read a book, trying to forget about everything. Thats not me and you know that."  
"I know, but..."  
"Aaron, stop. If you want to help me, then dont say anything to Billy. And if you need to... if you think you would be in troule because you knew about something and dindt tell anybody, then go and do it, my _friend_ , but now just get out of my way."

\--------

20\. 10.

Nick was sitting in a local bar, drinking something, that he wasnt sure how the bartender called it and it wasnt exactly tasty, but it made him feel a little better and... a little drunk. He usually wasnt drinking at all, but he thought that maybe a few drinks will help him to forget about what happened, but even if he had some shots he just couldnt stop thinking about that _moment_ he had with Zak. 

_Oh yeah, its weird to show my hard dick to someone I barely know, but whats even weirder is the fact that I thought its real, but it maybe wasnt._

Nick took his head in his palms.

_Gosh, what happeed? What the fuck happened? Am I losing my mind? Am I crazy? Maybe Billy was right when he told me to get some rest._

He wasnt able to explain that. Zak, he was there, he talked to him, he touched him, he kissed him and everything was so real, it _felt_ so real, but it was gone in a blink of an eye.

_He said... he said that it was the most beautiful thing he saw in his life... And I... I wanted it to be truth... What the hell is wrong with me?_

Nick waved at the bartender and ordered another cup, when his phone buzzed in the pocket of his jacket. When he read the message, he left the drink on the bar without even noticing it.

**They found another body. A.**

Nick didnt think twice. He was unsure about his decision to work on the case against Billys order but now he knew that it is the right thing to do.

\-------

The sun was setting down. Nick was hiding in the bushes at Zaks backyard. He knew that he shouldnt be doing that, because it wasnt exactly the right way to get the evidence, but he just didnt care at all. He wasnt allowed to work on the case, but he still had the access to the files of all the people who were involved in the murders, so it wasnt that hard to find Zaks house adress. He moved slowly through the shadows to one of the windows of Zaks house and pointed his mini camera towards it. The light was on and Nick almost jumped back into those bushes and ran away, when he realized to which room the window he chose to spy Zak through belongs. His heartbeat became fast like as if he would be running a marathon at full speed, when he saw Zak, standing in the shower, his muscular body wet, the water running down his flawless skin.

 _Who the hell showers in front of a window with an almost transparent jalousie?_ thought Nick and his inner voice immediately replied to him with another question.

_Yeah, and who the hell would be spying that person from outside the window and film it all on camera?_

Nick needed to admit that his inner voice was right, but he was so shocked, that he froze completely. His inner voice kept yelling at him to stop it, to smash the camera against the wall and run away, but Nick was just standing there for another 30 minutes, even if Zak already left the bathroom, filming an empty dark room, because he just wasnt able to do _anything_ , until he got disturbed by the lights of Zaks car, who was leaving his home and he literally fell down to the ground and crawled away with the thought that he will never do such thing like that again.

When he got home, he was surprised that his wife isnt there, but he actually didnt mind that. He connected the camera to his TV and kept watching those few minutes of Zak taking a shower over and over, until he felt so tired that he wasnt able to keep his eyes open, so he went to the bed and he had the strangest dream of his life.

He was standing on a terrace, just in his underwear, looking at the most beautiful panorama he ever saw. He was somewhere high, there was no doubt of it because everywhere Nicks eyes moved, there were mountains full of trees, he heard birds singing, the sky was clear and the sun was rising, the wind was soft and cooling, but it wasnt cold, it was bracing and Nick felt like he doesnt want to ever leave this place. All of sudden two strong arms wrapped around them and someone kissed him on his nape and Nick knew that it was Zak, he didnt need to turn around to make sure, he just _knew_ it for sure, so he closed his eyes and left Zak to move his hands under his boxers to find his already hard cock.  
"Its beatiful, isnt it?" asked Zak silently.  
"Yeah," answered Nick, although he wasnt sure if he is actually talking about the view in front of him or about Zak touching him.  
"Turn around and look at me," said Zak and Nick obeyed. He turned around and to his dismay he saw Zaks hands being covered in blood. Nick moved his stare away but all of sudden, blood was everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, on his _own_ hands, dripping from Zaks lips, even the sky went dark red, even the water in the river that could be seen flowing down in the valley was like wine. Everything seemed to be covered in blood. Nick looked back to Zak and wanted to scream, but when he opened his lips, there was no sound coming from them and Zak smiled at him, and Nick was terrified, because there was more blood coming out from his mouth.  
"You think I did it, right? You think I killed those people... but even if you think I did, it doesnt stop you from craving me... Come to me, Nick," Zak stretched out his arms, reaching for Nick, "come to me... give me your love, love me... be with me... be my _everything _..."  
Nick couldnt escape Zak and Zak embraced him, pulled him close and held him tight, taking his lips, smearing blood all over them and Nick could taste the irony flavor of it on his tongue and it was terrible, but also magnificent and Nick couldnt get enough, so when Zak asked: "Are you gonna be my everything, love?", Nick replied with a simple: "I am..."__

__\--------_ _

__Although Nick decided to stop on spying Zak yesterday, he changed his mind in the morning. He wasnt sure what made him to change his decision, maybe it was the dream, maybe it was the fact that besides Zak taking a shower he got absolutely nothing, so he jumped in his car and was about to drive to Zaks house and wait for him until he gets home, but when he was driving throught the town, he saw Zak walking the street and then enter a grocery shop. Nick parked his car and went to the store, trying to be as inconspicuous as he could. He was hiding between the racks, following Zak, watching him choosing between two bags of potato chips, when an old lady, who was barely standing on her feet, pulled on his sleeve._ _

__"Can you please help me? I need some tissues, but I cant reach them..." the old lady pointed at a blue bag of tissues.  
Nick looked up and handed her the package, which was too high on the shelves for the old woman to reach and moved his stare back to the place, where Zak was standing just two seconds ago, but he wasnt there._ _

___"Hey, howdy, officer?" spoke the voice behind his back and Nick almost fell forward to the racks, as his body lost its balance when Zak scared him._  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well... shopping?"  
"Oh... of course. I thought that you are following me," laughed Zak.  
"Im not," said Nick, but his voice crackled a little, revealing that he is nervous as hell.  
"Calm down, agent, Im not gonna call the cops, even if you would be following me." 

__Nick didnt say a word._ _

___"So? What are you shopping for?" wanted Zak to know._  
Nick wasnt prepared for this, so he just grabbed the same tissue package that the old lady wanted to buy.  
"Interesting," said Zak slowly and Nick took a closer look on the product in his hand. 

__**Skin & Makeup Cleansing Facial Wipes** _ _

___Shit,_ thought Nick and his inner self facepalmed._ _

___"Its... for my wife," explained Nick and blushed, trying to save the situation that just couldnt be saved._  
"I see," said Zak and winked.  
Nick felt super awkward, but it was too late to grab something else and the time machine Nick wished to use at that moment wasnt of course created yet, so there was no other way than to continue like as if it would be totally normal for him to buy things like that.  
"Can I ask you a question?" changed Nick the topic of the conversation.  
"Of course?"  
"What have you been doing on the playground at 3am?"  
"I couldnt sleep, so I decided to take a walk through the town. I remember this playground from my childhood, so I thought it would be nice to just go there and sit there for a while, think about some great moments of my past... you know, I have got my first kiss on that playground. Well, I was like 4 years old, so I dont know if I can claim that little peck on my cheek to be a first kiss, but still... its a nice memory."  
"Oh," breathed Nick out, not knowing how he should react and for a few seconds both he and Zak were just silently looking at each other. 

___"Now can _I__ have a question for you?" asked Zak and broke the silence.  
"Um... yeah."  
"How many times did you watch _that vid_?"  
Nick got goosebums. He tried to pretend that he doesnt know what Zak is talking about, but he was sure that he knows damn well what Zak is asking him about.  
"What video?"  
"Well... that one that you filmed yesterday at my house. Or outside my bathroom window, if I should be accurate." 

__Nick felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up._ _

___"Your window? I dont know what you are talking about."_  
"You dont? Ok... But if you would like to see more..."  
" _More...?_  
Zak just smiled, leaving his words all unexplained.  
"Or if you want to ask me some other questions, not just about the case you are working on, but maybe something like... what I love to do in the shower besides washing my body... or what I think is the best bed sheets color for the first sex... or what I would love to see you be dressed in... then meet me at my house tonight. Maybe I can help you to solve out all of the mysteries that bother you right now." 

__Zak walked out of the store, without actually buying anything and Nick just stood there, still clenching those cleaning wipes in his hand, before a young girl that worked at that store asked him, if he is gonna pay for the stuff or not. He just shoved the package in her hand and practically ran out on the streets and didnt stop running until he got into his car._ _

__\-------__


	2. Chapter 2

Nick prepared himself the whole afternoon. He brushed his teeth, trimmed his beard a little, took a shower and got stuck when he had to decide which one of his three colognes he should use and he chose a musk/sandalwood one in the end. His inner voice kept yelling at him that he is crazy, that he is going on a _date_ with a man, who can eventually be the killer he is searching for and that he may be one of his next victims, but he just told his inner self to shut up and tried to convince himself, that he isnt going to visit Zak because he _wants to_ but because he needs to get some evidence of Zak really being a murderer.

"Its _not_ a date," said Nick out loud and looked at himself in the mirror.

A suit, a black shirt, a tie...

_Maybe its to much,_ thought Nick and took off the jacket.

_No, now I look like a high school student on his prom..._

 

He tried many variants of things he had in his closet, but in the end he was standing in front of the mirror dressed in his dark suit again. He didnt have that much time, it was 7pm, so he just took of the tie and headed to Zaks house.

He knocked on Zaks door and for a minute nothing happened. Nick was already about to go away, when Zak finally opened the door.

"Oh, here you are, I thought that you wont come," smiled Zak brightly and Nick thought that...

_... thats it, now Im gonna faint for real..._

...because Zak was dressed only in a wine red robe and Nick wasnt sure, if he has any underwear on, but he collected himself, pretending that the fact that Zak could be naked under that robe doesnt make him nervous and went inside. Zaks dining room was full of candles, the lights were off and Zak told him to sit behind the table and then dissapeared into the kitchen. When he returned, he brought two plates full with tasty looking dinner.

"Mmmm, you smell fine... is that a perfume?" said Zak, as he was placing the plate in front of Nick,  
"No... maybe... maybe its the washing powder or something," blushed Nick and the memory of him choosing between three different types of perfume crossed his mind.  
"It looks good..." smiled Nick a little, his eyes low to hide his nervousnes.  
"I made it by myself, my mom gave me the recipe, Im usually not that much into meat, but I thought that you might be," explained Zak his dinner choice.

Nick was afraid to be the first who starts to eat, so he waited for Zak.  
"So? Why did you decide to be a cop, Nick?" wanted Zak to know and put a piece of potato in his mouth.  
"Um... I always wanted to help people, you know, to help those who are in danger and arent able to defend themselves, so... thats why. And you? Why did you chose to be a magician?"  
"I didnt chose to be a magician," laughed Zak, "I think that fate made that decision for me. When I was younger I started to see things that other people didnt see and I wanted to find out what it all means, so I used an ouija board and talked with spirits who told me that Im able to communicate with every entity in this world, so I gave it a few tries and it worked. I became a ghost hunter, but it wasnt enough for me. Maybe I wanted to help people, to ease their grief when they lost someone they loved, so I started with this show where I help them to talk with the Dead and... it became bigger and bigger... and now Im here, Im famous, but I didnt do it because of money or popularity. I just wanted to help people overcome their sadness. Maybe we are just the same, we want to help people who are in a bad situation."  
Nick was looking at Zak, silently chewing, not knowing what else to do or what else to say.  
"How do you know my real name?" asked he after a while and Zak laughed out loud.  
"Its written of your office door. And on your name tag. And, of course, in your FBI ID card."  
"Oh... sure."  
"You thought that Im able to read your mind?"  
"You arent?"  
Zak didnt answer his question, but his eyes sparkled strangely.  
"You are not gonna ask me about the things you really want to know?"  
"What things?" Nick was confused.  
"Well, maybe about why Im dressed like this."  
"So... why are you dressed like this?"  
"I wanted to be prepared for anything that happens between the two of us."  
"I dont think something is gonna happen tonight," said Nick, but he wished inside his heart that this time he isnt right.  
"Are you sure?" smiled Zak. "I thought thats why you came here... so we can get to know each other better."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nick, you dont need to be shy. I guess you thought about my words the whole time before you visited me."  
"Which words exactly?"  
"Maybe those about my bed sheets color?"  
"Um... no."  
"No?"  
"No."  
"Im gonna tell you anyway. I think that the best color of bed sheets for first sex is red, red like passion, like blood running through your veins. Do you want to see how it looks like in my bedroom?"  
Nick wanted to shake his head, but he said "Yes" instead, and immediately almost choke on the last morsel of meat in his mouth, because he was really surprised of himself.  
"Okay," whispered Zak and took Nick by his hand, leading him upstairs to his bedroom.  
The room was, same as the dining room, filled with candles, but this time everything was dark red. The carpet, the candles, the curtains, the wallpapers and, of course, the bed sheets.

"It looks... nice in here," whispered Nick, still ashamed that he agreed to visit Zaks bedroom. "What... what are we gonna do in here?" Nick turned around just to see Zak taking off his robe.  
"I think you know that," said Zak and pushed Nick to the bed.  
"I know that you want me, Nick. I know that you crave to kiss me. Do it, Nick. Kiss me, fulfill your dreams..."  
Nick blinked a few times, afraid that this is another halucination, but Zak was still here, above him and Nick kissed him, pulled him down, embracing him, moaning into his mouth, when Zak brushed his body against his, but he pulled away after a second, being scared of himself and of what he is doing.  
"Wait... I... I cant do this."  
He pushed Zak away and sat on the bed without moving. Zak appeared behind his back, although just a second ago he was in front of Nick. Now he was trying to take off Nicks jacket and unbutton his shirt.  
"Dont..." said Nick hesitantly.  
"Then do it by yourself, _love_ , if you want to be more in control..."  
Nick thought about it for a second, trying to get help from his inner self, but the voice in his head was silent for this time.

_Fuck this,_ thought he, _I dont care about what happens, Im not working on the case anymore, I can do whatever I want to and right now I just want..._

Nick slowly started to unbutton his shirt and although Zak told him, that he can do it by himself, he was helping him again, but this time Nick left him to do that. He wasnt sure why he is so drawn to Zak, but he didnt want to think about that. Zaks hands were wandering over his chest, playing with his nipples and nothing else matter to Nick at that moment.

"I think about you all the time," whispered Zak in Nicks ear. "You are phenomenal. I want you to be mine, Nick... do you want to be mine?"  
Nick shivered, his heart wanted him to tell Zak that he wants to be his, but his mind was telling him to be careful with his words.   
"I... I dont know..."  
"What do you want me to do to convince you to be mine?"  
"I dont know!"  
"If you want to play truth or dare with me, you should know that I never play by the rules..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Nick... I know _exactly_ what this is all about. You are just unsure about your feelings, but deep inside your soul you know what you want me to do to you."  
"I dont know what you mean."  
"Ok... Maybe it will be better to stop asking questions and just show you what I mean..."

Zak pushed Nick down on the bed on his belly, kissing his nape and back, all the way down to his ass and then tied his legs to the bed with a rope.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" asked Nick angrily, but Zak just took his hands, twisted them behind his back and put handcuff on his wrists, then grabbed Nicks hair and whispered:  
"I want you to understand that you are the one I chose to be my lover, Nick. There is nothing you can do about it, but, luckily, I know that you _dont want_ to do anything with it, you want to be mine, admit it finally!"  
Nick was quiet.  
"Alright, you give me no other choice than do what Im about to do."  
Nick felt Zaks hands carressing his ass and slap him hard and he wanted to fight, to escape, but instead of that he just groaned in pleasure.  
"See? You like it... You can experience this every day, you can have _me_ every day, isnt that what you crave?" whispered Zaks, while fingering Nicks hole, preparing him.  
"Did you ever sleep with another man?"  
Nick shook his head.  
"So this is your first time... Well, that makes it even more hotter..."  
Nick felt Zak behind him, he felt his hard cock push on the entrance to his body and again, he wanted to escape from Zaks reach, but he didnt, instead of trying to move his body away, he tried to relax, to let Zak in and it was easier than he thought, he expected it to be painfull, but it wasnt, it was amazing and he just wanted more, yes, he wanted to experience this again and again, every day for the rest of his life. Zak turned him over easily, like as if Nick wouldnt weigh more than a paper toy.  
"Tell me... do you want to be mine?" asked he again, fucking Nick slowly and deep.  
Nick just nodded. It wasnt quite comfortable to lie there with his hands cuffed behind his back, because he felt the cuffs breaking the skin on his spine, but...

_...who the hell cares anyway? I want him, I want to be his so bad..._

Zak took out a short knife from underneath his pillow and cut his wrist. Nicks eyes flew open with surprise and shock, but Zak didnt look like as if it would be painfull, no, he smiled and said:  
"If you want to be mine... then drink my blood."  
Nick opened his mouth, letting the drops of blood fall on his tongue and he closed his eyes, the blood tasted exactly as he remembered from his dream and he swallowed it down. Then he opened his eyes again, but...

He was at home, lying in his bed. The sun was rising and he was naked, but there was no rope, no cuffs, no... _Zak_.

_Was this all a dream? Or did he give me some drugs and the drove me home? Maybe I should get some psychological help, maybe Im just losing my mind..._

Nick was confused, but he wanted to figure it out immediately, so he jumped out of the bed, put some clothes on and drove to Zaks house, but before he could get there, he saw Zak, walking down the streets again, so he just followed him secretly and he saw Zak talking with someone and when he realized _who_ this person is, he almost crashed his car against a tree.

It was Billy.  
His boss.

Nick couldnt hear what these two men are talking about, but Billy was smiling contentedly and they shook their hands. Then both of them separated and Zak went to the other side of the road.

Nick had enough. He felt like as if he didnt sleep for a few days, so he just gave it up and went back home, where he collapsed into his bed and slept for more then 18 hours.

\----------

23.10.

"Nick? The postman brought some package for you!"  
Nick woke up. His wife was yelling at him from downstairs. He crawled from the bed and felt sick like never before.  
"Oh God, Nick! What happened to you? You look horrible!" said his wife when he came down to see what package she is talking about.  
"I... I dont feel good. Maybe I catched a cold or something. What is that?"  
"I dont know," said his wife, staring at the small package in his hands, no longer being interested about Nicks health problems.   
"Who sent it?"  
"Um... Kaz Snagab... do you know someone with this name?"  
"No," said Nick, but he immediately knew who sent the package. Kaz Snagab. He needed to laugh, when he realized that this weird name is just a reversed form of the name _Zak Bagans_.  
"Aaron called you yesterday."  
"He did?"  
"Yeah, he told me that he wants to speak with you about the case."  
"Im gonna call him later."  
"Im... I need to go, Im gonna visit my mom," said his wife blankly and before Nick could ask her when she will return, she was already gone. It surprised him, but... he didnt care.

_Zak was right. Whether it was a halucination or not, he was right. Our relationship isnt the same anymore. She isnt at home the whole time and I dont fucking care about it._

Nick opened the package and found a spirit box inside. It looked exactly like the one Zak used when Nick went to his show.

_If you need to find the answers, use this._ was written on a small paper. Nick thought for a second about using the spirit box, but then he just put it on his table and called Aaron.

"Whats up, buddy?"  
"Nick! Are you okay? I havent heard from you for _ages_!"  
"Calm down, bro, its just a couple of days! Im fine! Why did you call me? My wife told me that something is going on."  
"Yeah, something is definitely going on! Meet me at the morgue, Im waiting here for you. You need to see this, because... I dont know what to think about it, but those cuts, you know, they look weird and today, when I went here to examinated the wounds, I saw all of the bodies together, like... lying next to each other and it looks like... gosh, just come here, you need to see this with your own eyes and tell me what you think about it."

\-------

Nick drove to the morgue and rushed in like a flood. Aaron was standing between dead bodies, scratching his head.  
"So, what did you find?"  
"Actually, it can be nothing, but when you put those bodies next to each other, it looks like..."  
Now Nick saw it too. The cuts were like pattern, it looked like a message in a strange language, it was like weird letters.  
"It looks like some sort of a font."  
"Yeah, exactly, but... those arent runes or something like that, are they?"  
"I dont think so... but maybe someone is trying to... Fuck, I dont know." Nick was mad at himself for not coming up with an explanation.  
"And those stabs in the heart... It looks like as if the victims werent fighting with the killer, but the toxicological tests didnt reveal anything about drugs or sedatives in their blood, so why were they so calm and didnt fight back? Do you think they left the killer to cut their arms and chest voluntarily because they wanted him to do that?"  
"Who would want something like that happen to them? I dont get it."  
"Me neither. But they had to be naked when it happened, at least their upper body was naked, because there are cuts on their skin but the clothes are intact. And there were no blood stains, neither on their clothes nor on their bodies. Like as if the killer left them bleed somewhere, then washed their bodies and dressed them in the end," thought Aaron.  
"Yeah, it looks exactly like that. But why would someone do that? What is the reason behind this all?"  
"Maybe the killer is... crazy, like... out of his mind. Maybe he is trying to accomplish something that we just cant figure out, because we arent fools like him or her. I mean... when you want to kill someone, like... because you are mad at them or something, you just do it, you dont do such things like that, its a simple act, not this... difficult work, this needed to take a lot of time, you know, cut them, then let them bleed, wash them, dress them and then throw them outside. And those places are different, everytime we find a body its in a different place."  
"Is there even something these people have in common?"  
"I dont think so. We have a doctor here, a teacher, a student, a professional boxer... These are people of all ages and profession, they actually never had to meet each other, because the doctor didnt take care of any of these people and the student, this girl, she didnt have this teacher you see here, so... I dont think they have anything in common. They dont even look similar, so the killer didnt choose them because of their faces."

Nick took a closer look on one of the bodies. 

"This one looks very fresh..."  
"Yeah, it was found today in the morning, behind the grocery shop."  
"What? Behind the grocery shop? What shop exactly?"  
"You know that small store down in town? Its called _Johnnys_."

Nick felt dizzy. Yes, he knows that store. Its the one where he met Zak a few days ago...

"So we have 7 bodies, right?" asked he.  
"Right," answered Aaron.  
"Seven bodies and it all started on October 1st... Maybe... maybe it could be some... occult stuff, maybe someone is trying to get the powers of these people, you know, like in cannibalism, where you eat the brain of your enemy to get their strenght."  
"Nick, we arent in Africa, who would do that in America in the 21st century?"  
"I dont know, crazy people? You dont need to live in Africa to believe in magic and stealing the powers of other people by eating them."  
"Yeah, you are right, but it doesnt seem like someone wanted to eat them. And... I dont get why would the killer leave these bodies outside for everyone to see? Why didnt he hide them or bury them?"  
"Well, thats a good question too.. Maybe he wants everyone to know, maybe he wants the people in this town to be scared, to panic... Tell me again what we know about the victims."  
"Ok, so... Victim number one, Sam Franklin, age 55, he was a doctor, actually, he was a neurosurgeon, he had a wife, two kids... Victim number two, James Ackerman, age 36, he was a teacher, he teached math at the local primary school, he was single and had no kids. Victim number three, Adam Sutton, age 23, he was a professional boxer, he didnt won any of those big competitions, but he was arrested for nearly killing his sparing partner at the gym, the police said he just defended himself, so... anyway, victim number four, Sarah Hayward, age 17, she was a student, she didnt have any boyfriend and her friends told us that she was an angel, she was helping out at the local animal shelter and at the retirement home. Victim number five, Anna Park, age 72, she was... well, she claimed to be a psychic medium, she was offering card readings and stuff like that, she was a widow and had three kids, her husband died in a car accident when she was 40 and she never married after that happened. Victim number six, Holly Pearson, age 21, she didnt have any job and she wasnt studying, we actually dont know that much about her, because she grew up at a childrens home, her mother dissapeared after she was born and no one knows who her father was, so... but she had a few friends, every one of them claimed that she wanted to be a model, she even was on a shortlist for the newest Victorias secret models, but... she was killed before they announced who won. The manager told me that they wanted to give her a job, but... And victim number seven, Jonathan Corwin, age 51, he was a scientist, he examinated the processes of quantum physics. He had a wife, but they divorced a few years ago and she didnt hear about him since then. She... didnt speak about him well, because he cheated on her with his co-worker, but she didnt look like she wants him to be dead... he was actually sending her money, like _a lot_ of money and now she needs to sell her house, because she cant afford it, so... she would rather see him to be alive, if you understand."  
"So these people really dont have anything in common."  
"Yeah, I told ya."  
"Then how did the killer choose them? What makes them so special?"  
"I dont know, maybe he isnt chosing them because they are somehow special, maybe its just random, maybe the killer just met them somewhere and said something like _hey, this would be a fine kill_ or something."  
"Yeah, maybe. But a professional boxer? Look at his arms, he would kill you with a single punch. How much strenght would someone need to get him?"  
"Well... a lot, I guess."  
"This is so weird, Aaron, I saw many things in my career, but... nothing like this."  
"Me neither... and... what about... _your magician_?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Zak Bagans, dude. Did you find anything?"

Nick thought about seeing Zak with Billy, but he didnt say a word about it in the end. It could just be an innocent meeting anyway, maybe they talked about the case, so why should he tell Aaron about it?  
And speak about filming Zak in his bathroom would be weird as hell, what would Aaron think about Nick, if he would tell him?

"No... nothing. I saw him walking the streets, shopping... but thats all."  
"I dont think this guy did it," said Aaron.  
"Why?"  
"One photo doesnt mean anything in my opinion. It could be just a coincidence. And the time when the third victim died matches with the exact time he was doing his show, so... he couldnt kill anyone, of course if he doesnt have a confederate... or super powers."  
"Super powers? What do you mean?"  
"He is a magician, or at least he claims to be one. He would need some extra powers to kill someone remotely, like... without actually being near to the victim. I dont think anyone in the world can do such a thing. But he is a necromancer... maybe the spirits he talks to on his show could do stuff like that."  
"You believe its possible?"  
"No, of course not," smiled Aaron. "But... this is a strange world. Who knows what can happen. Or at least... what the people think can happen."

Nick thought about it for a second and then he froze.

"What did you say about Bagans? That he is... a necromancer?"  
"Yeah, exactly. He talks with dead people, he is.. summoning them from the afterlife, I think thats what a necromancer does... or not?"  
"Kinda... a necromancer tries to contact dead people to get informations from them or protection... sometimes he wants them to do various stuff for him and... oh gosh, Aaron..."  
"What??"

_I know many things now and soon I will know everything..._ crossed Nicks mind. Zak used those words in the interrogation room... maybe Nick was hallucinating, but Zak used these words... and the more Nick thought about did, the more he felt like as if he knows the truth.

"Its him. Its Bagans."  
"Whats makes you think that?"  
"He is talking with dead people to get informations, what if... he doesnt need super powers to do that, but what if... what if he wants to gain those magic powers from them? What if he uses the spirits of all those people that were killed recently for that?"  
"That sounds like from a horror movie," laughed Aaron.  
"I know, buddy, but... people can be crazy, sometimes they think that they can achieve stuff like that and they arent afraid to kill someone because of it, you know, if you strongly believe in something, it can force you to do various things, even kill someone. Maybe its not enough for him to just talk with the spirits, maybe he wants to own them, maybe he wants to please some entities with that and maybe he hopes that those entities will give him some magic powers. Many people killed the others just to get strenght or beauty or wisdom, because they believed that when they sacrifice someone, it will help them to be more powerfull, like... satanic worshipers and another occultists."  
"So you think that Bagans is the killer? That he killed those people because he believes it will allow him to gain some magic powers?"  
"Maybe... All of those bodies have the same wounds, same cuts and the same stab in their hearts... and those cuts that look like strange letters when you put the bodies next to each other... I think that... maybe..."  
"Maybe what?" Aaron was curious.  
"I think that this guy is doing some kind of a ritual. Yeah... I think that he is... he is doing a _fucking ritual_."

\---------  
25.10.

Nick was sitting at the bar again, thinking about his newest theory, drinking one cup after another, when he felt a hand squeezing his shoulder and it made him turn around. And behind him, there was Zak, smiling brightly.

"Hey, look who we have here!"  
"Hi," said Nick nervously, his palms sweating as hell.  
Zak sat behind the table opposite him, still smiling.

"How are you today?" asked Zak.  
"Good... and you?"  
"Im fine. What are you drinking?"  
"I dont know how its called, but it is pretty strong."  
"Can I have a taste?"

Nick moved the cup to Zak.

"Here, help yourself."

Zak took a little sip from the cup and put it back on the table in front of Nick.  
"Its good, thanks. And? The case? Do you know some new informations?"

Nick wanted to answer, but his phone rang. Nick took the phone out off his pocket. It was a message from Aaron.

**Another body was found. Its the postman. And I found out what the victims have in common - all of them were talking with ghosts on Zaks show.**

Nick blinked a few times, still staring at the message.

_The postman. The postman who brought me a package from Zak. He must have been on the show. And I... I was there too..._

"Are you ok, _agent_?"  
"Yeah, I am," said Nick and drank the whole cup at one sip.  
"I cant tell you..."

_...informations about the case,_ wanted Nick to say, but he couldnt. His tongue was heavy, his eyes were sleepy and he felt dizzy, his sight was hazy, everything was fuzzy, the colours were surreal, the surroundings were like a bizzare painting.

_Am I drunk?_ thought Nick. He tried to get up and leave, but he could barely move his legs.

"Hey, _Nick_ , are you alright?" heard Nick Zaks voice, but it was strangely distant and silent.

Nick looked at the cup.

_Was there something in this drink? And if it was Zak, who drugged me, how did he do that, when I was watching him the whole time?_

Nicks head fell backwards and he was afraid that he is gonna fall down from the chair, but someone catched him.

"Its ok, _love_ , I got you..." said Zak and laughed wickedly, and that was the last thing Nick heard.

\---------  
27.10.

Nick woke up and felt like as if he was fighting with someone and got a few punches in his face. He had a headache and he remembered that he drank _a little too much_ the night before, but he couldnt remember how he got home. He opened his eyes...

...and realized that he isnt at home. He found himself tied to a chair with a white rope that was wrapped around his neck, chest, arms and legs. And... he was naked.

"Good morning, _baby boy_ ," said a voice next to him and Nick turned his head only to see Zak.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Let me go, Bagans!" hissed Nick.  
"I dont think I can, _Nick_. You need to understand that you belong to me and I feel that this is the only way to convince you about that."  
"What the fuck are you talking about, you freak? I do _not_ belong to you! You dont own me!"  
"Im afraid I do, _love_. You drank my blood, do you remember? That means that now we are connected. Now you are mine. There is nothing you can do about it."  
"Let me go," shouted Nick again and tried to free himself from the rope, but it was wrapped too tighly. He couldnt escape and every try was in vain.  
"You dont get it? You love me, admit it finally, it gonna be a lot easier if you do."  
"I dont love you!"  
"Yes, you do... Do you want me to prove it?"  
"There is no way how to prove it, because its not truth!"  
"Oh, yes, it is," said Zak and kneeled down between Nicks legs.  
"See? You are hard as a stone, you are just waiting for me to please you, to give you what you want..." Zak licked on Nicks cock and the only thing that ran through Nicks mind was that _yes, thats what I want you to do, more... give me more..._ but instead of it he said:  
"Stop it! Stop it you dick!"  
"No, Nick, Im not gonna stop. You like what Im doing to you way too much for me to stop and I love doing this to you way too much to stop either. So..."  
Zak took Nicks cock in his mouth so deep, that Nick thought its not even possible.  
"Tell me... doesnt it feel amazing?" whispered Zak, when he pulled away, looking up at Nick.  
"Ye... No! No! Why are you doing this to me?" Nick almost cried, because he didnt want to be here, he wanted to go home, to go away from here, to go away from _Zak_ , but on the other hand he was sure that it definitely feels absolutely wonderful.  
"Because I want you to understand that you love me. See? Your body does and Im sure that your heart feels the same way..."  
Zak leaned down again, sucking on Nicks cock, and Nick couldnt do anything else than just moan, because he knew its all wrong, but he also felt that if this is the wrong way then he doesnt want to do it in the right one.  
Zak worked on his erection with his lips and tongue, making Nick scream and groan and Nick felt that he is close, but before he could come, he felt cold and sad suddenly and again, as he opened his eyes to find out whats going on, he found himself sitting at home on the couch, the spirit box lying in front of him on the table.  
Nick took his head in his hands and cried out loud, tears streaming down his face.

"No..."

This time... he really didnt want Zak to stop.

\---------  
30.10.

Nick had enough of it. He didnt sleep lately, he didnt eat, he did nothing, he was just lying in his bed at home, thinking about Zak, thinking about his lips and smile, about his soft hands, about his hot tongue, but he was also sure that what he experienced was just a trick of his mind, because...

_...how else would it be possible? How else would I see Zak, be with him, feel him and then just wake up at my house again without any sign of what happened? I must be crazy, there is no other way..._

And that wasnt the only thing that bothered Nick. It was the conversation that Zak and Billy had on the streets.

_Maybe it was a dream too..._ thought Nick. _But if it was, then I need to figure out what the hell is happening with me!_

Nick checked the mini camera he stole from work. He installed it to his car windshield after that bathroom episode and now he just ripped it off of the windshield, ran to his house and connected it to the TV.

And it was there.  
A video of Zak and Billy talking together.

So this moment wasnt a halucination.   
And Nick got a proof for that.

Nick jumped out of his bed and headed to work.

\---------

Billy was there, sitting at the table in his office and he was surprised when he saw Nick standing between the door.  
"Hello, Nick! What are you doing here? Are you feeling better?"  
"Why did you talk with Bagans?"  
"I did the same thing as you. He came here and I asked him about the case and maybe we would find out something relevant later, if you wouldnt screw it all up."  
"No, Im not talking about that time, Im talking about the day when you met him down in town."  
"In town? What are you talking about Nick?"  
"I saw you talking with him! You _smiled_ at him and you shook hands with him! Why did you do that? Whats the reason for your conversation? If you would play by the rules, you would tell him to come over to your office, not just chat with him on the streets like an old friend!"  
"Nick! What the hell? I think that you need to visit a doctor, because you see things that are not real! I never talked with Bagans on the streets, the only time I talked to him was here!"  
"You liar! I saw you!"  
"Thats it Nick! _You_ saw that! But you are obviously sick in your head, because it didnt happen! Are you calling me a liar? Im telling you the truth for Gods sake!"  
"Fuck you, Billy, fuck this all! You talked to him and Im gonna find out whats behind that!"

Nick slammed the door and walked away.

Billy watched Nick through the window, as he was getting in his car and driving away. Then he took his phone.  
"Hello?" said the voice on the other side.  
"Hey, _friend_... I think... I think we have a problem..."

\--------  
31.10.

Nick wasnt that much into Halloween and all of the pumpkins and cheap paper yard decorations were more irritating him than making him cheerful. His wife wasnt home once again, she went to a costume party with her friends and Nick, who didnt like costumes and parties, let alone party where you need to wear a costume, was left alone at home.  
He didnt want to do anything related to Halloween, pumpkins, witches, ghosts or vampires at all, but he ended up sitting in his kitchen, the spirit box Zak sent him in front of him.  
Nick was kinda afraid to turn it on, but in the end he pushed the button for turning the spirit box on.  
Nothing.  
Just white noise.

"Is there anyone with me who would like to talk to me?"

Nothing.

"So... can you tell me something about Zak Bagans?"

No sound.

"Fuck... um... why do I have these strange halucinations? Why do I feel like I have skipped a few days in my life? Why do I see Zak and then I wake up at home without any sign of his presence?"

Nothing.

Nick left the spirit box turned on for more than a hour and he was about to turn it off and throw it to the trash, when a faint voice came speaking from the spirit box, whispering something. 

"What? What did you say? Talk to me!"

A voice came out from the spirit box and growled at Nick with a weird, unhuman voice: "Nick, tell Zak that you love him!"

"What the fuck... Say it again!"

"Nick, tell Zak that you love him!"

Nick threw the spirit box on the floor and it smashed into pieces. Even when it was apparently broken, the little light flashed and the scary voice said again: "Nick, tell Zak that you love him!"

Nick left the broken spirit box lying on the floor and ran out of the house.

\----------

Just a few minutes after that scary experience he was banging on Zaks door. When Zak came to open, Nick pushed him inside and slammed the door behind him.

"What th fuck is going on, Bagans?" shouted he in Zaks face. Zak was obviously surprised to see him.  
"Nick! You... what are you doing here? You shouldnt be here! Go home!" whispered Zak.  
"Im here because I want to know what you did to me!" yelled Nick.  
"Shh, dont be so loud, youre..." tried Zak to calm Nick down.  
"Whats going on?" asked a person that appeared behind Zaks back.  
"Billy...?"

Nicks eyes flew open with surprise.

"What..."

_...are you doing here?_ wanted Nick to ask, but he couldnt. He got punched in his head with something heavy in a blink of an eye so hard, that he lost his consciousness.

\------

"Nick? Wake up, _love_ , please, wake up!"  
Nick opened his eyes and realized that his eyelashes are pasted together with blood.  
"Whats... what happened? Where am I?"  
"Youre at my house. Please, be quiet. Dont be afraid, _love_ , its not gonna hurt at all. Whatever happens, you need to be quiet, do you understand me? I promise you it wont be painfull."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Shhh, Nick, please, calm down, if you wont, its not gonna be that comfortable for you. Try to breath slowly, try to think about something... nice, ok?"  
"Zak! What the hell is going on?!"

" _What the hell is going on?_ " laughed Billy, who entered the room at that moment. "Im gonna tell you what is going on, my _friend_. Everyone has a dream as a child. Someone wants to be a dancer, someone wants to be a _police officer_ , someone wants to be a president... and I wanted to be a superhero. Isnt that funny? Me? A superhero? Yeah, I get that face you made, Nick, its a silly dream, right? But... sometimes your dreams can come true. I grew up, worked hard, paid bills... and one day I had enough. And I asked myself what can I do with that. You know, I always knew that superheros arent real, so I thought that I dont need to be exactly a _hero_ to get what I want. No, I just need that _super_ something, a little bit of spice to my life, nothing big. I dont need to help people to feel good, no, thats not the point of my life, I just need to get what I want without being stressed about it. I just need to have the power of knowing how this system we live in works and change it a little to get what I want. And then I had this dream. _Someone_ came to me and told me, that he can give me what I want. The only thing that I need to do is find a necromancer and shake hands with him. Thats all, would you believe that? Thats the only thing I needed to do to get this guy," Billy pointed at Zak, "under the control of the _God_ who spoke to me. Zak is like a... phone, that allows you to call to other dimensions and... when someone uses this phone, the _Gods_ can hear it. So we started to get messages from them. They always picked one of the guests on Zaks show and _we_ gave them those people as a gift. We needed to gave them 9 people, each one of them representing something, concentration, intelligence, strenght, youth, the third eye, beauty, wisdom, communication and protection."

Nick thought about the victims and suddenly everything made sense.

_Thats why they chose so many different people... The neurosurgeon represented concentration, the teacher represented intelligence, the boxer represented strenght, the girl who was still studying represented youth, the old lady who claimed to be a psychic medium represented the third eye, the young woman who wanted to be a model represented beauty, the scientist represented wisdom, the postman represented communication and..._

"And now... now the _Gods_ picked _you_.

_... a police man, an FBI agent, who is representing the aspect of protection..._

"What?? Are you nuts, Billy?"  
"Yes, I am. But... everyone is crazy in some way, dont you think? Zak is crazy, because he talks with ghosts. You are crazy, because, well..." laughed Billy, "...because you are in love with someone who definitely isnt your wife and has hands covered with the blood of many people, and I... am I crazy, because I want _more_? Because I want a better life? I think that all of the people in this world dream about a life that would be a little better than the one they need to live. And Im willing to do everything to have a better life."

Billy took Zaks hands and the room filled with bright red light. Zak closed his eyes and started to talk in a strange language and Nick couldnt understand a word of what he was saying. Billy handed him a dagger and Zak left go of his hand and went closer to Nick, who was standing in the corner without a chance to escape. 

Suddenly Nick felt pain on his chest and arms. It felt like a burn and he realized, when he looked at his left arm, that cuts are appearing on his skin, but they... they arent bleeding at all.

Nick turned back to Zak and Billy. Billy was now closer and Nick realized, that his eyes changed their color and once again he thought, that he is definitely losing his mind, because they seemed to be dark red.

"Do it... now! Now is the right time!" shouted Billy and Zak came even closer to Nick, pointing the dagger right to his heart.

Zak looked at Nick, his stare completely blank. Nick felt as if his heart is exploding. He didnt experience such pain before and he thought that this might be a heartattack and he felt like as Zak would be piercing the dagger through his heart, breaking his skin, breaking his ribs and he felt the tip of the dagger _draw_ a line through his heart, but Zak didnt move it a single inch.

 

"Zak... dont do it. You dont need to do it, do you hear me? Its me, Nick! Hey! Zak! Zak... _Love!_ "  
"Kill him finally! Kill him so the ritual can be done!" shouted Billy.   
Zak just smiled wickedly and Nick closed his eyes, preparing himself for his last breath, but... nothing happened, Zak turned around and grabbed Billy by his neck, lifting him up from the ground like _nothing_ , so now Billy was like floating in the air and Nick could see those same wounds that appeared on his body appear on Billys skin.  
"You are not controlling me, _boss_ , Im the one who serves the _Gods_!" hissed Zak and stabbed Billy in the heart. Then he left his body to fell on the ground and turned back to Nick, still holding the dagger in his hand.

"I did it... I did the ritual... I did it right, I can feel it... I feel like... I know that I can do whatever I want... I just need to think about it and I can make it happen, its that easy, like... zap, and its done!"  
"How would you be able to do that?" Nick was suspicious. It was Zak, it was him, it still was _him_ , but his eyes, those eyes... they...

_... they are fucking red!_

Red. Red like two blood drops, like two wells full of boiling liquid garnet.

"Zak! Your eyes... they... they... are different..."  
"Are they?" asked Zak with a calm voice, like as if it didnt surprise him at all. "Maybe its because now I can see..."  
Zak paused to take a deep, long breath. Nick was shaking.

_See what? That dead body lying on the floor?_

"I... this is... unreal... I cant describe it... You need to see that too!"  
Zak grabbed Nicks shoulders and all of sudden... Nick saw what Zak was talking about. Everything was... different. It still was our world, but colors were more vibrant and Nick felt like he is able to litterally _see_ through Zak, inside Zak, and not only organs and bones, but also his _own colors_ and it was like as if he sees the whole picture, but also every molecule, the deepest structure of all things and Nick felt like there is a chance to change whatever he wants in that code, but...

_...no, I cant. But Zak... he does!_

Nick somehow freed himself from Zaks grasp and suddenly everything went back to normal, the world was the same as it was before. Like as if nothing happened.

"Did you... did you kill all those people?" asked Nick with a trembling voice, but Zak, instead of answering, tried to grab him again.

"Nick! I... I love you, dont you trust me? Please... please, believe me. I would do everything for you! Would you do the same for me? No, dont say a word, I know, _I know_ that you would! So tell me... what is it, that you crave? I can give it to you! Tell me, what do you want the most? Is it _me_? It is! Am I right? Tell me that what you want the most is _me_!"

Nicks eyes connected with Zaks. They still were red, like two oceans when the sun comes down and Nick wanted to say, that Zak isnt right, but...

_... he is... He killed so many people and I... I just cant stop staring at him, I just cant stop my desire to touch him, taste him..._

Nick took a step forward, to Zak. Two red eyes were watching him closely and Nick faced their stare.

"It _is_ you... I want you... You are all I see, you are... everything."  
"Do you want to be with me? Forever? I can change the reality and give you what you want! Tell me that you want to and I can make it happen."  
"I... I..."  
"Calm down, my love, its me, I love you, Im no monster..."  
"But you... Those people... they..."  
"I know. I did it. I admit it, I made them _a part_ of the ritual. But you need to understand that I needed to _know_! To have knowledge means to be powerfull. Thats why I did all these things, to find out about... everything! And it worked!"  
"But you... you are a murderer!"  
"No, Nick, Im not. Im a scientist. Im an adventurer. Im a discoverer. And I never harmed anyone."  
"Those people... you killed them!"  
"I didnt." Zak took Nicks hands in his palms and Nick thought that maybe he will see the hidden layer of our world again, but nothing happened. In front of him, there was just Zak, holding his hands.  
"I didnt kill them. I _sacrificed_ them."  
"That doesnt change a thing! Do you hear what you are telling me? You killed them!"  
"No, Nick, thats not right. I killed your boss, but only because he wanted to hurt you and thats something I couldnt allow him to do, because... because I love you, Nick. I didnt kill anybody else. These other people, I didnt kill them. The _Gods_ did, I just _gave_ them some presents. And now I became one of them. Now _I am_ god."  
"What the fuck does that all mean?"  
"I will show you what Im talking about. I could wish for anything to be mine and I chose you to be my lover, I want you to be my lover for ever. But what about you? Do you want to be mine? Just tell me... tell me you want to be with me... Isnt that what you want? To escape from your sad life? To finally be happy? Dont you want to stay with me? I can do anything you want me to. Tell me and I will change your life completely, I will help you with a new start and Im gonna be by your side! Dont you want to finally be with someone, who really loves you?"  
Nick nodded his head slowly.  
"I knew it," smiled Zak, his red eyes glowing like flames.  
"Do you want me to do that? To change your life?"  
"I do..."  
"Then kiss me... tell me that Im your god. Tell me that you love me..."

Nick leaned forward to brush his lips against Zaks.

"You are my god, Zak. You are my everything. And I love you..."

The two men kissed and all of a sudden, everything became bright and white, like as if everything would be illuminated by some sort of burning light.

"I love you too..." whispered Zak. "And now... close your eyes."

\----------

When Nick opened his eyes again, he found himself lying in a big bed with white, sweet-scented, soft sheets. He could hear a distant sound of windchimes and he turned around to see where they are hanging, because he never had something like that in his house.

_My house? This isnt even my bed!_

"Good morning, _baby boy_."

Nicks blood froze in his veins.

"Zak...? What are you... what are we doing here?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Zak and placed a tray with breakfast on the table. "We live here."

_Here? Where are we?_

Nick could see outside through a big window behind Zak and he saw mountain tops covered with autumn trees.

"What? How did that happen?"  
"Well... we moved to this place a year ago. You wanted to move to this place, you said that living in the noisy city is getting on your nerves."  
"No! Thats not truth! Just yesterday... we were... you were doing this ritual and... We know each other just for a couple of days and I..."  
"Ritual?" Zak gave Nick a worried stare. "A couple of days? What are you talking about? Are you trying to be funny? Because if you do then I didnt undrestand the joke. We didnt meet a couple days ago, we know each other for years!"  
"But we met on your Ghost Adventures Show!"  
"On _my_ Ghost Adventures show? Nick! It was our show! Do you remember? Me, you, Aaron... we created the Ghost Adventures crew together!"  
"What? Aaron is a cop, he isnt a magician like you!"  
"A cop. Yeah. And Im a magician. And you... you are a K-Pop boy band member. Of course," laughed Zak, but he stopped, when Nick kept staring at him with confused eyes.  
"Nick, what is wrong with you?"  
"What is wrong with _me_? I could ask you the same question! What spell did you use? What demon did you summon to get these powers that can change the reality?"  
Now it was Zak, who was absolutelly confused.  
"I dont know what you are talking about, Nick. A spell? What spell? And I never summoned demons, yes, I provoke them, but I never really summoned... Nick, are you ok? What happened? Didnt you sleep well?"  
Zak sat down on the bed next to Nick. Nick tried to avoid Zaks stare, but he turned to him in the end. And Zak... his eyes... they were... _blue_.

"Is this all for real?"  
"What do you mean, Nick? I dont know what I did to you! We are married but Im starting to question your sanity. Didnt you hit your head somehow while you were sleeping? Maybe I should call the doctor."  
"Ma- married? We are _married_?"  
"Nick! Stop that! If you want to make fun of me, then tell me!"  
"Huh?"  
"Why do you act like as if you dont remember anything? Hello! Wake up, sunshine! Im Zak, your husband! We are married, since may! You proposed to me on Valentines Day! And we met many and many years ago, you created the Ghost Adventure crew with me and Aaron and we fell in love soon after! Well... _I fell in love with you_ and then you realized that I am what you want, so we ended our careers and moved to this place in mountains, so we can be together for the rest of our lives without being chased by papparazzis! You wanted to move out of the city! It was your idea! "  
"Wait... what? This is a dream, it must be a dream..."  
"If this would be a dream, would you feel it when I would be doing _this_?" asked Zak, crawled next to Nick, laid down on the bed and kissed him on his cheek.  
Nick turned away, still being confused as hell.

_How can this be real? I remember living a whole different live, so why am I..._

A framed photo on the wall caught his attention. It was him. And Zak. Both dressed in a suit, showing the photographer their hands with brand new, identical gold rings. And all of sudden, Nicks head started to fill with memories. How he met Zak, how he married Veronique and regretted it later, how he created Ghost Adventures together with the guys, how he was searching for spirits in different places, how Zak told him that he loves him, how he kissed him for the first time, how he decided to be with Zak and divorced with his wife and how he chose to end his career, to tell the fans that he has enough, that he loves to chase ghosts but that he loves Zak even more and that he wants to be with him, only with him and how he moved with Zak to this house high in the mountains and married him, and those memories he had about his life as a FBI agent slowly started to fade away.

_So... that other life... was it all just a dream?_

"Nick... are you ok?" worried Zak again.  
"Yeah, I am... I just... I had this strange dream and I knew every single detail, but now... I remember just a few things."  
"That happens to me all the time," said Zak. "I know what I dreamed about when I wake up, but like... 10 seconds after I cant remember a single moment from it. Maybe you didnt sleep well. Did you have a nightmare or something?"  
"Yeah... probably... a nightmare... or something. You were there with me and I... fuck, I cant remember. But I know it was horrible."  
Zak embraced him and Nick breathed out in relief.  
"Now its all good, babe, Im here, the dream is gone. This is reality. And whatever you dreamed of... its ok now. Maybe you need to sleep a little more, what do you think about it? Come, lets take a small nap, Im gonna be here with you to watch over you."  
"I love you, Zak," whispered Nick and cuddled closer to Zak, closing his eyes, being happy that everything that happened was just a bad dream.  
"I love you too, Nick," whispered Zak in return and smiled, when he saw his and Nicks reflection in the mirror. Yes, he loves Nick. He loves him more than anything in the world and he doesnt want anything else than just to be with him. Forever.

Zak pulled him closer and savoured that moment when he and Nick were cuddling in silence, that was interrupted only by the wind, the chimes and bird singing their songs, because thats exactly what he wanted since the first time he met Nick, to be with him, to be _alone_ with him without being afraid that someone could destroy their love and he smiled, he closed his eyes too to get some sleep and before he left his eyelids to fall down, his eyes...

 

...they flashed blood red.


End file.
